


[授权翻译]小绿怪亮出牙齿/little green monster baring its teeth

by azarsin



Series: 咬尾巴 [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, 伤痛与治愈, 儿童文学, 嫉妒心, 年少的Peter Hale, 幼儿Stiles, 幼儿园, 暖甜, 狐妖Stiles
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 20:30:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20121223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azarsin/pseuds/azarsin
Summary: 在送Stiles去幼儿园的第一天，Peter说自己其实松了口气。





	[授权翻译]小绿怪亮出牙齿/little green monster baring its teeth

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [little green monster baring its teeth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13910481) by [nezstorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezstorm/pseuds/nezstorm). 

> Many thanks to nezstorm for sharing us this lovely fic and allowing me to translate it into Chinese!  
超级感谢nezstorm太太写出这么可爱的故事还允许我翻译！
> 
> 太不好意思了……时隔这么久我终于又开始填坑……  
题目我没有get到梗就直译了……

在送Stiles去幼儿园的第一天，Peter说自己其实松了口气。再也不会听见男孩抱怨自己被留下和Mark——Talia的丈夫——一起待在家，而对方有工作要忙几乎没有时间陪他。再也不会，Peter希望，因为Peter离开他而发脾气。尽管Peter不得不保证亲自开车送Stiles去幼儿园。

他们并不担心他变身的问题，因为Stiles已经表现出对幻形出色的掌握能力，而且有位Talia手下的beta狼就在幼儿园工作，也让人十分安心。这只幼崽也非常善于交际，虽然有些喋喋不休，但相比同龄人他非常聪明。

Stiles自己对于能够花一整天的时间和同龄的孩子一起玩耍和学习非常兴奋。在坐车的一路上他都和Peter说个不停，告诉Peter他想教其他孩子玩的所有游戏，以及他有多么擅长玩捉人的游戏，因为他是只狐狸而狐狸都是迅捷又狡猾。

直到Peter停下车，帮Stiles爬下儿童座时，Stiles才安静下来，看上去陷入了紧张。他跳上人行道，在Peter拿起他的钢铁侠书包锁上车门时，紧紧抱住了Peter的腿，让Peter拖着他走了一会儿。Peter双手温柔地将Stiles的手指从他的牛仔裤上撬开，将它们握在手中蹲下身平视着男孩。他什么也没说，只是静静地等待着，男孩拖着脚，垂眼盯着地面。

“要是没有人喜欢我可怎么办？”Stiles最终看着自己的脚尖小声问。

“你为什么需要别的孩子喜欢你？有我还不够吗？”

他的神情和话语达到了目的，Stiles终于抬起了他的目光，显然对Peter没有认真对待他感到恼火。

“Peter！”他试图挣开一只手，很可能是想打Peter，但年轻人只是把他拉得更劲，用鼻子蹭着男孩的脖子，他知道这样会逗笑Stiles。

很快，Stiles咯咯笑起来，没有精力生气或紧张了，Peter纵容他挣脱了自己。“你是个非常聪明的孩子，Stiles，”Peter对他说，“你甚至能想出一些非常有趣的游戏叫Cora也忍不住参加。你也知道Cora是什么样子，”他停下来，等Stiles点头后又继续说道。“我相信每个人都会喜欢你的。”

“但如果他们没有立刻喜欢上你，”他补充说，“那你也不要担心。所有的孩子在第一天都会紧张，就像你一样，但很快你就会在这里获得许多乐趣，甚至都不想回家和我在一起玩了。”

“不!”Stiles抽了口气，“我永远都想和你一起玩！”他抬起手臂环住Peter的脖子用力抱住他。“我最喜欢你了！”

Peter不假思索地用双臂环抱住他。“你保证？”

“我保证！”Stiles宣布，并朝Peter伸出一根小指。

Stiles坚决的表情有些逗乐了Peter，但他也伸出手指和他一起拉钩。

“现在你准备好了吗？”

男孩朝他用力点头，于是Peter站起身，让男孩牵着他的手走向教室。

就在他说再见的时候，Stiles站在他的脚上要求Peter弯下腰，这样他就能像往常一样得到一个吻。而Peter遵从他的心愿，允许Stiles将吻印在他的前额，像其他送孩子上学的母亲们一样感到高兴。

\--

那天晚些时候Peter来接他放学，他原本期待一个非常黏人的Stiles，试图在回家路上把他耳朵说掉。然而他得到的却是一个快速的拥抱，接着Stiles将另一个留着毛茸茸的黑发、有着橄榄色皮肤，下巴有点歪的男孩拽到了他面前。

“这是我的Peter。”Stiles对男孩说。“这是Scott，我最好的朋友！”他快乐地宣布。在Peter看来，这场告别有点冗长，男孩们高声承诺着明天他们要一起玩的内容，就好像再也见不到对方了似的。直到结束之后，Stiles才将注意力放到Peter身上，正如预料的那样，向Peter讲述他神奇的第一天以及很多关于Scott的事情。差不多是在他们交换蜡笔、玩具恐龙和牛仔的时候，他们都认为对方将成为彼此终身的朋友。

Peter为他感到高兴，很高兴这只幼崽在上学的第一天度过了快乐的时光。他真的很高兴，尽管Stiles一贯快乐的气味变得有些朦胧，尽管他闻上去不再像平时那样和Peter相似，而更像是整天都在那个小男孩身边闲逛。


End file.
